


Transcendental Youth

by asimaiyat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, awkward living situations, for the purposes of this fic both wally and jesse are about 20, speedster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Jesse have been dating for a few weeks, but they can never seem to get any alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendental Youth

Central City flashes past in a blur of lights and colors, the neon and streetlights just starting to glow as the sun goes down, one awesome moment caught in stasis as Wally runs through the streets and along the waterfront. All he can hear is the crackle of lightning, his own dizzy laughter and Jesse’s beside him. And then she grabs his hand and _tugs_ and they’re tumbling to the ground, both wincing at the impact but still grinning. A family feeding the ducks on the river stops to point and grin, the dad pulling out his phone to take pictures, and Jesse waves as Wally rolls his eyes at her, as if he isn’t smiling too as he pulls himself up off the ground.

Jesse Quick and Kid Flash still aren’t quite as famous as Wally’s foster brother is, but since they stopped Mirror Master that one time they’ve made a few appearances in the Picture News, and a few more on gossip blogs. It’s good for a laugh, especially when people try to speculate about their identities. The top theory is that Jesse is the Flash’s daughter, which she seems to think is the funniest thing ever. But to both of them, there’s nothing better than just getting out there and running. 

Well, practically nothing. 

When the family by the river has gotten their picture and gone back to the ducks, Jesse leans up to kiss the corner of Wally’s mouth, still smiling playfully, and he can feel her heart still pounding in her chest, through the layers of their tripolymer suits.

His hand rests between her shoulderblades as he holds her there, returning the kiss, breathing in sync with her. It’s hard to say if he’s dizzy from running or from the way her back arches to press her body against him, the way she’s still laughing under her breath, but time definitely slows down as her eyes look up directly into his, before she slowly, deliberately closes them. As he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers, he feels her whole body suddenly vibrate against his.

“We need to find somewhere to go,” Wally says when he catches his breath.

“Yeah,” Jesse laughs, “we’re going to traumatize the people who think we’re related.”

Wally rolls his eyes at that. “Okay so, your place or mine?”

“My ‘place’ is a lab facility where my insanely overprotective dad also lives and _never leaves_ , so, not that.” Her arm is hooked around the back of his neck, holding him close, and there’s a sardonic twist to her mouth.

“Well… maybe Joe and Barry won’t be home. Worth a try,” Wally replies with a shrug. Maybe he shouldn’t have given up his apartment so easily. The rent was steep, though.

Jesse takes his hand and they exchange a look, and then the lightning is crackling again as they race back to his dad’s house… where the car is in the driveway and the TV in the living room is on, visible through the street-facing window. Wally sighs in frustration. 

“Crap,” Jesse says matter-of-factly. She squeezes his hand. “Okay. Time to get creative.”

“Creative how?” he replies with one eyebrow hiked up. Even though he’s pretty sure he knows what she means.

“Come on, we’ve been dating for weeks, this is getting ridiculous. We need to find somewhere to fool around. Somewhere with a low dads-to-square-feet ratio.” She speaks softly but there’s an urgent tone to her voice that is, he’s not gonna lie, very flattering.

Wally makes a show of looking thoughtful just to mess with her, but he actually is thinking. Neither of them can afford a hotel or even a motel room. Most people must deal with this kind of problem in high school, but his mom was usually too out of it to care if he had girls over, so he guesses he’s just late to the party. But what do teenagers do when they don’t have anywhere to get it on with their high-school sweethearts? His eyes widen suddenly.

“Okay… you really wanna get creative?” he asks, tilting his head.

“I’m up for it,” she agrees with a smile and a little raise of her chin.

“Then c’mon, race me. 34th and Lexington Ave.”

This has been “their thing” since before they technically started dating, a way of practicing their speed and competing with each other and flirting all at once. And it’s exhilarating. He thinks he can feel her at his heels as he runs, pushing himself faster to stay ahead. The lighting sparks around him and the city blurs past and it’s awesome, and she’s right there at his side. In seconds he skids to a stop, only to see that she’s right in front of him, maybe beat him by a fraction of a second. She’s looking around, not especially impressed to be in a dirty garage in a neglected neighborhood, until she sees it and her jaw actually drops. Like not a figure of speech or anything.

“What… what the hell is that?” she asks, maybe half impressed and half just confused.

“That is a 1974 Lancia Stratos,” says Wally, walking up to what he can only describe as his baby. She’’s bright lemon yellow and about half hood, and she looks like something out of a Dick Tracy comic. “These were legendary rally cars, basically the purest use of aerodynamics you’re going to see. Look at that wedge-shaped front. It’s weird looking, sure, but it was unbeatable in the Euro races for years.” He pats the hood affectionately. “This one was pretty much junk when I won her. The guy I beat laughed because he didn’t think I could get her running. And it did take me a while, but believe me, she runs now.”

“I bet she doesn’t run like I do,” Jesse teases, sauntering up to the car and leaning against the passenger-side door. “This is actually pretty cool. But is there even room for both of us in that cab?”

Seeing her like that, posed against his car, Wally has to kiss her again. And again. It’s a game between the two of them; she nips at his lower lip and he catches her tongue between his lips, she digs her fingers into his shoulder and he tugs lightly at her hair. Finally he pulls back as he retrieves the key from his suit’s pocket. “Well, let’s find out.”

“Your suit has more pockets than mine,” Jesse complains, but she stands back readily to let him unlock the car. The interior isn’t exactly spacious, Wally will admit, but there’s definitely enough room for the two of them if they’re really close together. Which is kind of the idea.

Jesse slides into the passenger seat and Wally takes the driver’s side, awkwardly separated by the gear shift. He leans into her space and she’s right there with him, meeting him halfway to kiss like they can’t live without it, his hand tangled in her hair and hers stroking down his shoulder and upper arm, squeezing his bicep. And then she blurs for a second and the top part of her suit is gone, discarded somewhere on the floorboard. She’s wearing an ivory lace bra and her skin looks like it’s blushing all over. Wally strokes down her neck and along her collarbone. “Damn,” he says softly. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Come on, you too,” she says impatiently, and he thinks for a moment that she meant he’s gorgeous too before he gets with the program and tugs off his own shirt at top speed, his dick giving an interested twitch at the thought of those soft little hands of hers all over his skin.

She doesn’t disappoint, reaching right over to pull him closer and stroke his back, tracing his spine, before doing the same thing in front. Even as she kisses him again, hot and toothy and hungry, she’s cataloguing his muscles with her fingers, like she can’t get enough. As her hand dips below his navel, finding the point of his hipbone, it’s his turn to blur out of existence for a second, the Speed Force lighting up his body as he vibrates with sheer desire.

“Fuck,” Jesse murmurs against his mouth, her eyes snapping open.

“You did it before,” he points out, amused. “When we were kissing in the park. You didn’t notice?”

“No… hold on. Do it again?” she asks, eyes bright. 

It’s a little harder to vibrate on purpose, but when Wally closes his eyes and thinks of how it felt, her hand slipping down to the waistband of his jeans and his mind leaping with eagerness, he feels himself doing it again, everything slowing down around him as he speeds up every molecule of his body. He watches in slow motion as Jesse climbs into his lap, maneuvering over the gear shift to straddle his thighs in the passenger seat, both still wearing the bottom parts of their skintight suits as her warm, soft body presses against him, rolling her hips into his and letting out a little gasp that sounds weird slowed down but still pretty amazing.

Then she must start vibrating too, because he hasn’t stopped but her motions speed up all of a sudden to catch up to his, the smooth skin of her breasts and the lace of her bra rubbing against his chest as she undulates against him, biting her own lower lip, her face looking almost pained. Which he can relate to. His tripolymer pants are agonizingly tight right now, and when he glances down at the hidden zip and then back into Jesse’s eyes questioningly, she gives him a little nod. He’s got the fly down in half a second, breathing a sigh of relief. She follows suit, removing one of her hands from his shoulder to unzip her own pants, offering a flash of matching lace before her hand dives into the open zipper to -- oh, _shit._ She’s vibrating her fingers against her own clit as she leans in to bite his lower lip and kiss him slowly (or what feels like slow within Speed Force time) and teasingly, interspersed with little gasps and whimpers.

Wally takes a cue from what she’s doing and strokes one still-vibrating hand along the underside of her left breast, outside of the bra, and then up to run his thumb over her nipple. Her head tips back on her shoulders, and he lets his other hand wander lower, joining her own, showing her that he knows what he’s doing before she lets him take her own fingers’ place against her clit, teasing her in little strokes and circles. She’s wiggling on top of him, back arching and contracting. With his free hand Wally reaches up and pulls the tie out of Jesse’s hair, wanting to watch it fall around her sweat-slicked neck and shoulders as she moves. 

Then Jesse takes a deep breath, like she’s trying to still herself, and slips her hand into his boxers to wrap firmly around his hard dick. He groans like he might actually die right here and now, and something shifts around them, like they’re both returning to normal speed as she strokes his shaft with a confident, steady hand. His fingers are still inside her panties, getting wet with her, and he does his best to focus on getting them to vibrate without the rest of his body, hooked on the way she moves and the sounds she makes as he massages her clit.

Even though they’re not moving faster than sound anymore, it still happens damn fast. Wally’s learning quickly how to read Jesse’s body language, and when he answers the firm grind of her hips with a thumb pressing right into her clit, she goes still for a moment and then just falls against him with a raw gasp, her head resting on his shoulder and breasts up against his chest, silky hair tickling his neck. The feeling of her all over him, hot and limp from pleasure, while her hand is still gripping his dick for dear life, is what does it for him, and he’s coming all over her hand and his stomach before he knows what hit him. She sighs against his neck like it’s perfect, and it pretty much is.

Jesse is hot and sweaty on top of him, but it’s not like he minds. It feels like they rest there for a long time, alone in the car that nobody else even knows is there. Eventually she seems to get restless and squirms against him. “That was… really nice,” she says softly.

“Really nice? Is that the best I get?” Wally teases, stroking her hair.

“That was fantastic,” she tries again, pulling off him to look at him with a dopey, fond smile. “You’re seriously hot. And so’s your car.” She pats the dashboard, just as lovingly as she looked at him. Wally thinks he might be falling in love.

“Yeah, she is,” he agrees with a grin. “And you’re amazing. But they’re probably gonna start looking for us at the lab soon.”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Suddenly Jesse’s diving for her top, contorting around the center console to reach for it. Wally does the same, grabbing the top he’d draped over the back of the seat and doing his best to pull it back on in the confined space. He feels his back stretch and realizes that there really isn’t a whole lot of room in the cab, but hey, any port in a storm.

“Where are we even going to say we were?” he wonders out loud, imagining the two of them strolling into a full house at S.T.A.R. Labs together, both looking sweaty and disheveled. 

“We’ll say we were practicing our moves,” Jesse replies as she pulls her hair back into its tight ponytail, smoothing it out with her hand and smirking at Wally, who laughs out loud. They climb out of the car and he locks it up carefully, staring at it for a moment longer before they exchange a warm look and dart off together in a burst of golden lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious about Wally's baby, [this is her.](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3b/Lancia_STRATOS_\(8014528000\).jpg)
> 
> This was honestly really fun to write. For more speedster appreciation join me at [reversetrash](reversetrash.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
